Slow Revelations
by AnimeTeen1995
Summary: Ash and May reveal little facts about themselves


Slowly Revelations

A/N: This is a one-shot that I'm attempting, takes place before the Battle Frontier season. For those of you who may be wondering when I'll continue my Pokemon Adventures story (Which will be when I can figure out how to post new chapters under and already existing story), I really can't say.

Ps: This story will have to pokemon world and our world having the same time lines (2005 would be the years for this story)

Our two heroes sat under a tree enjoying their time off before their next adventure. Our lovable yet (sorta) dense Ash on the left, the cute and talented coordinator May on the right, and our favorite electric pokemon Pikachu in the middle.

"Ash you know despite our year and a half traveling together we really don't know that much about each other?" May asked her raven haired companion.

"It's never really donned on me," Ash laughed, "but I guess your right we know little to nothing about each other."

"Why don't we tell each other a little bit about ourselves, I mean we are suppose to be best friends after all so shouldn't it be natural we know a little about the other?" May asked

"Yeah it would" Ash answered after thinking about it for a minute.

"So why don't we ask a few back a forth questions that we have to answer honestly and try to get to know each other better."

Ash nodded with a small smirk forming on his face, "Alright then why don't you start us off, hit me with your best shot"

May decided to start off with an easy question just to make sure Ash would answer honestly "When were you born?"

Ash laughed, "Making sure I'll answer honestly ah? May 22, 1992. You?"

May gave a slight laugh and smile seeing that Ash was going to take this seriously. "July 24, 1994. Was Pikachu your first pick for your pokemon?"

Ash gave a full chuckle out at this question, "To be honest not really. When I started out I was going to pick a Squirtle. Believe it or not Pikachu hated me when we started our journey, however over the years Pikachu and I have become the best of friends. Any general facts that you would consider to make you unique?"

May thought about this one for a minute, "Well I'm double jointed in both shoulders, my eyesight isn't actually perfect, I'm actually farsighted but thank goodness for contacts. I have a habit of curling into a ball in my sleep. I'm ticklish in my sides, and I have a habit of biting my thumb nail when I lie. Any thing that would make you unique Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash smiled and answered, "I have some artistic abilities though I never practice them, and I'm fairly descent at climbing when the need arises. I've been told I snore in my sleep. I'll admit I'm also ticklish but more along my stomach and armpits, and I have a habit of looking away from a person when I lie or if I'm embarrassed." Ash thought about his next question before asking with a smirk on his face "So do you have a crush on anyone?"

May blushed intensely at that question, "Well I s…sorta have this c…crush on a boy we meet on our journey."

"Is it Drew?" Ash asked a hint of annoyance in his voice, thinking of the egoistic green haired coordinator they had run into several times on their journey, but it would make sense since he constantly showered May with roses and flirted with her.

"NO!" May answered loudly, "As if I would ever fall for that egoistic, self absorbed flirt!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head smiling nervously, "Ok, ok I'm sorry for thinking it was him."

May, now that her anger had cooled down, had an evil smile on her face "You don realize I get to ask you two questions don't you? And just so you know that one does not count as your first question."

Ash shrugged not think much of it, "I suppose it's fair I did ask you two questions in a row."

May still held the evil smile on her face, "Do you have a crush on a girl?"

Ash began too sweat at the question considering the girl who asked him the question would also be the answer to that question. "Yeah I do, this girl a meet some time ago and got to know."

May thought about how to ask her second question. She really wanted to know who the girl was, considering as had been on his journey for three years it could be any girl. Final she knew how to get the answer out of him without giving him room to dodge it like he did for her.

"So what's this girl's name?" She asked with a smirk knowing Ash wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of this one.

Ash felt absolutely afraid, more afraid then any time he had to face any of the legendary pokemon he had encountered. Since they promised to answer honestly and May would bug him to death if he tried to weasel out of it, he had no choice but to answer the question.

Ash's answer came out in a mumble where May couldn't understand what he had said.

"I'm sorry I could understand that could you repeat it more clearly." May pressed.

Ash made a response still mumbling that sound like 'o'.

"What I can't understand you Ash Ketchum could you say that without mumbling," May said getting annoyed at her friend's behavior.

"You," Ash nearly shouted, "I love you May Maple! I've loved you for many months now!"

After Ash had made his confession he blushed deeply avoiding May's eyes.

May blushed a healthy shade of pink as well only able to say "Ash…"

Ash cut her off before she could finish, "I can understand if you don't want to travel with me after this, so I'll just…"

He was cut off by May suddenly hugging him.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked completely confused.

"Ash you asked me who I loved earlier, the answer to that would be you. I didn't say anything cause I didn't know how you would feel."

"May" Ash said lightly as he returned her embrace.

"Pika pi pichu chuu pikapi pikapikapi (It's about time you two realized that you loved each other.)

Ash gave Pikachu a playful smile, " I wonder how long it'll take a certain electric mouse to admit to a certain fox like pokemon that he loves her.

Pikachu blush and turned away from the two of them, causing them to laugh before returning to their new lover's company

"So where do we go now?" May asked still in Ash's embrace.

"I don't know but I know we'll find a place where we can travel together." Ash answered as lay her head on his shoulder.

"Come on now we need to get back to your house it's getting late," May said, "Plus I think your mom would love to hear about your new girlfriend."

They head back to Ash's house, ready to start their new journey together as a couple.


End file.
